Rebuilding Broken bridges
by skittleslovesyeww
Summary: Trailor inside. TxG! RxR
1. Trailor

**Gabriella Montez was 22 years old**

_Shows Gabriella smiling_

**Living in New York**

_Shows Gabriella in her apartment_

**She tried to rid her mind of him **

"_You need to forget him Gabriella"_

"_I know Shar I know"_

**and everything else she left behind**

_Shows Gabriella crying while tracing her hands over pictures_

**What happens when she accidentally runs into him**

"_Gabriella"_

"_Oh god"_

**Will sparks fly?**

_Shows troy leaning into kiss Gabriella_

"_I love you"_

**Will she be able to let go of the past?**

"_Do you remember the things you did to me?"_

"_I-I"_

"_Do you remember the pain and hummilation you caused?"_

**Will she be able to forgive him?**

"_Look I'm sorry and I mean that"_

"_Sorry doesn't take away the pain"_

"_Well what does Gabriella what can I do?"_

"_You can leave me the hell alone for starters"_

_Shows her run off_

**Will they ever get their happily ever after?**

"_I want to marry you Gabriella"_

"_I don't know what to say"_

"_Just say yes"_

"_I-"_

**All of this and more in Recovering an Old Friend**

**Brought to you by Skittleslovesyeww **

**Read and review**


	2. Gabriella Montez

**A/N:Ok so this chapter focuses on Gabriella and her life.**

**Rebuilding Broken Bridges**

**6:15 AM New York city**

I opened my eyes and starred out the French doors of my downtown New York city apartment. I rubbed my heavy eyelids. I swung my legs around and off the bed. The cold air hit my body and I shivered. My bare feet pattered across the cold wooden floors as I made my way to my walk in closet.

I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and my 'Abulitas Kitchen' T-shirt. Throwing the clothes on my bed I made my way to the shower. Letting the water rush over my body I got rid of all my troubles.Rinsing off I stepped out wrapping a towel around my wet body. I slipped into my room and put on my laid out clothes. After slipping on a pair of converse I made my way to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple, my keys and I-phone I headed for the door. Hopping into my Audi I smiled as I heard the engine purr. I put in Vanessa Hudgens' newest album and pulled off. I am Gabriella Montez and this is my life.

"Hi Gabi" Ryan, one of my closest friends, looked up at me once he heard the bell ring on the door.

"Hey" I replied as I put on my apron. "So who we got today?"

"Ah the usual"

"Cool. is Shar in?"

"Ugh! I hate this. Ryan!" We giggled as we heard our friend scream out. We both made our way to the back.

"Shar what happened?" I said trying my best not to bust out laughing

"I tripped on the stupid leak that our stupid city wont freaking fix spilling stupid flour all over my stupid new shirt"

"Wow that's…Well Stupid"

Sharpay faked a laugh "Would you just help me up?"

"Yea" I giggled as I extended my hand to help her up only to trip and fall right beside her

Ryan began to laugh "Ryan!!" shar and I called out in unison

"Yes?"

"Help us up!!" We said again in unison

He giggled as he put a dry towel down and helped us up.

"Do you think my shirt is ruined gabs?"

"Nah just throw it in the washer in the back the next time you wash towels. but until then I have a shirt in my trunk I'm sure you could wear."

"Ok lets go get it"

"Kayy" we linked arms and walked out to my car

I heard shar gasp making me jump which by the way made me hit my head on the trunk.

"Shar what are you gasping for?" she just stood there so I followed her gaze I gasped.

"Maybe he didn't see us" Shar said optimistically. But then her face turned to stone when he waved.

"Yea I think he saw us lets go" I grabbed shars hand and the shirt then shut my trunk with a bang and we rushed inside.

"Well maybe he wont come in" I thought aloud to shar once we were inside

"Yea _maybe_" she said taking the shirt "Or maybe not" On that I gave her a glare and she headed for the bathroom. Sighing I made my way to the counter to grab my pen and pad. Once they were handy I bounced over to my area where a family was already seated.

"Hi I'm Gabriella and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you some drinks or perhaps some appetizers?" they took turns giving me their drinks.

"Um are there any specials here. Like as far as appetizers go? We're kind of new"

"Um well actually almost everyone likes the cheese dip and just for you it's on the house"

"Aw that's sweet what makes us so special"

"Oh just think of it as a 'welcome to New York' kind of thing"

"Wont you get in trouble by the owners?"

"oh I have a feeling they wont mind a bit" I smiled and walked off towards the kitchen.

**8:30 that night**

"Shar can you get me these drinks while I take my other table?"

"Sure thing gabs"

"Thanks" I smiled for about the zillionth time that day and walked to my table.

"Hi guys what can I get?" I smiled. Okay this is officially a bad habit.

"Do you come to-go?"

I scoffed "Are you going to make stupid comments all day or order because I have another table"

"Hey don't act like you've never heard it before with your fine ass"

"Okay stop! Now would you please order something that is actually _on _the menu."

"Hey don't get mad baby we was just playing"

"you know what I cant do this Ryan!" I turned to walk away but stopped when a hard hand hit my ass and heard the words 'What a bitch'

"Yea gabs?"

"Oh I meant sharpay um are my drinks ready?"

"Yea here they are" she had an evil look on her face as she brought them to me

"Thank you so very much" I smirked as I grabbed one. I poured the red liquid all over the boys face

"What the hell why did you pour a bloody mary all over me?"

"Because sweetheart it fucking stains! Now get the hell outta my restaurant"

"Please it aint like you own this place"

"Sweetie its 'it isn't' and two I do own this place unless you would like to talk to my manager"

"Yea I would"

"Mhkay SHARPAY!" I screamed making the boy cringe

"Yes?" she said as she appeared next to me

"I believe this jerk would like to have a word with you"

"Whats that?" she asked sweetly

"Nevermind…Come on guys lets go"

"Uh you guys go ahead I'll catch up" a boy with sandy brown hair looked up. I was waiting for a pair of piercing blue eyes to appear but thankfully his were green.

"Dude whatever were outta here. We'll be at the bar down the street When you get done" I watched as they disappeared out the door

"Can I help you with something" I asked looking at him with suspicion.

"Um well kind of I was wondering if when you got done here if I could maybe like take you somewhere"

"Like a date?"

"Um yea kind of"

"Yea I don't do that sort of thing anymore. guys are just bastards that need to be wiped off the face of this earth. So please don't bother ever asking again"

"Um sorry I guess but you know you really should get out there and date again. Trust me it's not as bad as you think it would be"

"um okay you don't know shit about me so just fuck off ok?"

"Sure" he said as he headed for the door but not before slipping something into her hand "Have a nice night guys" he said as he waved them off. giving Gabriella one last glance and smiling. but it faded when she flicked him off and turned her back.

"What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about sharpay?"

"That guy was just trying to be nice and take you somewhere"

"I know but"

"You thought about troy?"

"Yea" I sighed "It's just hard you know everytime I think of what he did to me and I just I cant have it happen again"

"You need to forget him Gabriella"

"I know shar I know"

**Flashback**

"_wow this is soo awesome Troy will def love it"_

_Sharpay and I sat in my room on a cold winter night.We did this every Friday. We would go to my house and get ready for whatever party troy and chad had thrown together and they would later pick us up. This particular night it was at troys place which is two houses down from mine. He had said it was a costume party so everyone needed to wear a costume. Well shar was a maid and I was….The devil.We looked awesome. So instead of troy picking us up we walked to his house. Not knowing tonight would change everything. I walked in and searched for troy_

"_Wheres troy?" I screamed at chad over the music_

"_In there" he pointed to a room with a closed door. I opened it only to find a bone chilling sight_

"_Tr-Tr- Troy!"_

"_WHAT?!" he screamed and looked at me_

"_How could you do this to me?"_

"_Do what?"_

_I walked out heading for the door._

"_I cant help it if you cant give me what I want" troy yelled. And the music stopped. everyone turned to look at me_

"_That's all you want?"_

"_If it was you sure wouldn't know would you? Why? Because your too damn frigid"_

"_Bastard" was all I could whisper as the tears began to stream from my eyes_

"_Dont cry you little baby Everyone knows what troy wants. And to bad what he wants is me and not you"_

"_Bitch!" sharpay yelled as she come across the room_

"_Sharpay I got this"_

_I walked over to the skank and we touched noses_

"_Are you feeling froggy jenifer?"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Then leap bitch" I shoved her to the ground and turned back to troy_

"_Ya know now I'm glad all of this happened because I see that you are just a boy and I need a man troy not a boy.So when you turn into one and want to call me" I took off the braclet he gave me and threw it to the ground "Don't!"_

**End flashback**

And that was the last time I ever saw him. Well until today that is. Man it really sucks that _He_ is here. I want to ask him a few things. But I know it will hurt to even look him in the eyes. So I told myself I wouldn't talk to him. I looked at the small piece of paper in my hand.

"You should call him" shar said peering over my shoulder

"Maybe you two can have dinner" Ryan said as he popped his head over my other shoulder

"GUYS!"

"Just think about it"

"I will" I stuffed the piece in my apron and turned to walk to the counter again

"Gabriella?"

"Oh god!"

**Well that's all for now.Review guys and I will update sooner. Love you all!! Muah! **


End file.
